Conventionally, camera modules, which are installed on the inside of a windshield of a vehicle and are configured to image an external environment of the vehicle, have been widely known. One of the foregoing camera modules has been disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
(Patent Literature 1)
Publication of Japanese Patent No. 5316562